A l'ombre des falaises
by Elinoi
Summary: [Post AWE] Après le départ de Will, Elizabeth se retrouve seule et enceinte sur la plage de Molokaï. Que sera le parcours de la jeune anglaise au cours des dix prochaines années ? [Willabeth]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Merci à vous pour votre réaction positive concernant mon premier OS. Je vous propose une nouvelle histoire plus longue, en plusieurs chapitres. Ces derniers seront publiés à la fréquence d'un ou deux par semaine.

A très vite,  
Elinoï.

* * *

Après que le _Hollandais Volant_ eut disparu dans un éclat de lumière verte, Elizabeth Swann mit son canot de sauvetage à l'eau et rama péniblement en direction du _Black Pearl_. Quand elle posa le pied sur le pont du galion, la jeune anglaise était épuisée physiquement et moralement par le yoyo émotionnel qu'elle venait de traverser au cours de ces dernières heures : le bonheur intense d'épouser l'homme qu'elle chérissait depuis ses douze ans, la terreur de le croire mort sous le coup d'épée de Davy Jones... et la douleur innommable d'apprendre qu'elle vivra séparée de lui pendant les dix années à venir.

Elizabeth ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse : elle se retrouvait seule, sans avenir, sur un navire en plein milieu de la mer des Caraïbes. Son père, son unique famille, était décédé. Son tout jeune mari n'était plus là. Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Quelques temps après sa nuit de noces, alors qu'elle lavait son linge sur le pont du _Black Pearl_ , Elizabeth réalisa brusquement que son drap n'était pas souillé comme il aurait dû l'être à cette période du mois. Un bref calcul lui confirma son retard dans ses menstruations.

La jeune anglaise débarqua en trombe dans la cabine du capitaine Jack Sparrow, affairé à calculer les coordonnées de la prochaine destination. Sans ménagement, elle lâcha la bombe :

 _\- Je suis enceinte. J'attends l'enfant de Will._

Au vu des circonstances, Jack n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'en avertir l'ensemble de l'équipage. Dès le lendemain, il s'en alla quérir Elizabeth et lui annonça :

 _\- Je ne peux pas garder une femme enceinte à bord, chérie. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour élever un enfant et encore moins pour accoucher. Les matelots parlent entre eux. Ils sont effrayés par toi, par l'enfant que tu portes. Tu reconnaîtras que ce n'est pas habituel de voir une femme enceinte d'un mort... Ils craignent aussi de subir les foudres du capitaine du Hollandais Volant s'il t'arrivait malheur à bord, que Will puisse les tenir responsables de ta perte. Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu dois quitter le bâtiment. Nous te débarquerons au prochain port._

Effondrée, Elizabeth fut touchée en plein cœur par ce qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième abandon. Où aller ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Trois jours plus tard, le _Black Pearl_ appliqua la sentence et accosta dans un port haïtien afin de débarquer la jeune femme. Le cœur lourd, Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre alternative que d'accepter la décision de l'équipage de la congédier du navire. Jack Sparrow regarda descendre sur le quai cette jeune femme qui lui semblait plus fragile et démunie que jamais. Rongé par un sentiment de culpabilité, il l'interpella depuis le pont principal :

 _\- Où que tu sois, on se retrouvera. Je viendrai te rendre visite une fois par an, ma jolie. Je te le promets !_

Errant sur le port de cette ville inconnue, Elizabeth rentra à l'intérieur d'une auberge afin de profiter d'un vrai repas après tous ces mois passés en mer et de pouvoir réfléchir à la prochaine étape de son voyage. Alors que le tavernier lui servait une assiette, elle l'interrogea spontanément :

 _\- Si vous cherchiez un endroit pour vous réfugier, un endroit près de la mer, où iriez vous ?_

A sa grande surprise, l'homme s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et réfléchit longuement :

 _\- Tous les marins irlandais qui sont de passage ici ne me parlent que des falaises de Moher. Ce sont d'immenses falaises de roche brute. Il paraît que c'est un sacré spectacle de voir l'océan Atlantique depuis un tel panorama, avec les vagues noires qui s'écrasent contre les parois de la falaise. Ils me disent tous ce que c'est le plus bel endroit du monde pour admirer la mer. Je crois que si je devais aller quelque part, j'irai là-bas._

Alors que l'aubergiste s'éloignait pour servir une tablée de matelots, Elizabeth médita cette réponse inattendue. Quitter les Caraïbes pour revenir sur le vieux continent ? Elle se remémora soudainement un souvenir d'enfance : Will lui racontait régulièrement ses premières années de vie auprès de sa mère irlandaise. Il échangeait des rudiments de gaélique avec les marins irlandais de passage à Port Royal et les légendes celtiques n'avaient pas de secret pour lui. Aller en Irlande, ce serait un peu se rapprocher de la source des origines de son époux... et donc donner des repères à leur enfant à naître.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de Will, elle avait un projet. Mieux encore, elle avait de l'espoir.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines plus tard, Elizabeth Swann était assise au bord de la falaise irlandaise, les cheveux balayés par le vent. Elle inspira l'air chargé de sel marin. Les vagues pleines d'écume se fracassaient contre les falaises.

 _Will, j'aimerais que tu sois là. Cet homme avait raison, la vue est superbe. Je m'y sens bien. D'ici, je pourrais voir le Hollandais Volant arriver de loin. C'est un cadre sécurisant pour élever notre enfant, loin des Caraïbes, loin de la piraterie, loin des conflits et des dangers de la potence. Ici, il pourra grandir sereinement._

* * *

Après avoir regardé longuement le paysage et son hoirzon, Elizabeth se résolut à gagner le village le plus proche : Lough North. Elle avait le projet de s'installer ici pour les dix prochaines années : il lui fallait trouver du travail et un logement.

Quand elle arriva en ville, elle découvrit que Lough North était un bourg fait d'une multitude d'échoppes, d'un marché et d'une église. Cette ville lui faisait d'une certaine façon penser à Port-Royal et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Pour fuir les dangers de la milice de la couronne anglaise, elle se présenta comme Elizabeth Turner. En effet, à part l'équipage du _Black Pearl_ et du _Hollandais Volant_ , qui savait qu'elle s'appelait désormais ainsi ?

Elle entra dans les différentes boutiques pour proposer ses services contre rémunération. Le menuisier du village lui indiqua :

- _Allez voir le Père Pettyjohn à l'église. Cela fait quelques jours qu'il nous dit chercher quelqu'un_.

Le Père Pettyjohn était un vieux monsieur corpulent, manifestement dépassé par son activité d'homme d'église anglicane. Responsable de plusieurs évêchés, il passait son temps à sillonner la route pour prêcher ses sermons et effectuer les différents sacrements. Il confessa n'avoir plus le temps pour s'occuper correctement de l'entretien de l'église de Lough North.

Elizabeth Swann accepta volontiers cet emploi qui lui permettrait une première assise financière pour subsister à ses besoins. Son logement de fonction, attenant à l'église, remplissait son unique exigence : la nécessité d'avoir une fenêtre avec vue sur l'océan qui pourrait lui permettre de se sentir plus proche de Will d'une part, et d'autre part de voir arriver le _Hollandais Volant_ au cas où.

* * *

Sa grossesse sous silence, Elizabeth s'occupait donc de l'église et de son petit entretien : elle balayait, passait la serpillère dans les allées, rangeait, astiquait les objets liturgiques, nettoyait les vitraux et l'orgue de l'église, arrangeait les fleurs avant chaque messe. A l'occasion, lorsque le Père Pettyjohn partait en déplacement et revenait tard, elle préparait – maladroitement – un repas qu'il n'avait qu'à réchauffer à son retour au presbytère.

Après ces mois passés en mer auprès de pirates sans foi ni loi, éloignés au plus haut point de toute morale chrétienne, Elizabeth nota l'ironie de la vie qui l'avait amenée à poser ses bagages au sein d'un temple anglican.

Le Père Pettyjohn n'était pas un homme exigeant et ne demandait pas des comptes à son employée sur les tâches effectuées. Il lui faisait confiance en son absence. Occupé à sillonner les routes irlandaises, il faisait en réalité preuve d'une légère indifférence auprès de la jeune anglaise.

Elizabeth ne s'en plaignait pas. Chaque jour, lors de ses pauses, elle s'installait sur un petit banc situé derrière l'église qui faisait face à la mer. La vue de l'océan avait des vertus thérapeutiques et l'apaisait. De plus, l'horizon lui faisait penser à Will et lui donnait de la force et l'espoir de son retour.

 _Will, que fais-tu au moment où je pense à toi ? Comment se passent tes journées ? A quoi penses-tu ?_

* * *

Alors que quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Elizabeth dans la ville de Lough North, tout bascula au sein de la petite église.

\- _Ah, Madame Chatterton ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !_ , s'écria le Père Pettyjohn.

Madame Chatterton, une des bigotes du village, remontait tranquillement l'allée centrale afin de saluer l'homme d'église.

\- _Mon père, je venais m'enquérir de vos nouvelles. Comment allez-vous ?_

 _\- Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai justement eu des récentes nouvelles de mon confrère, le père O'Neil, qui est en déplacement en Prusse. Il était venu célébrer les dernières Pâques avec moi, vous vous rappelez ?_

 _\- Bien sûr mon Père. Comment se passe son séjour en Prusse ?_

 _\- Très bien, ma foi. J'étais en train de réfléchir au courrier que j'allais rédiger afin de répondre à sa dernière missive. Je pensais le rédiger intégralement en allemand mais ma maîtrise en est un peu rouillée. Je voulais l'informer des travaux concernant le vitrail de l'aile nord mais comme je ne sais pas dire « vitrail » en allemand et que..._

 _\- Kirchenfenster._

Le couple fit volte-face. Près de la sortie de l'église, chargée d'un seau d'eau propre, se tenait Elizabeth Swann qui revenait du puits du presbytère.

- _En allemand, vitrail se dit Kirchenfenster_ – précisa la jeune anglaise.

Indifférente de l'ahurissement provoqué, Elizabeth poursuivit son chemin.

 _\- Alors ça !_ s'écria Madame Chatterton. _Une bonne qui parle allemand !_

* * *

Après cet épisode inattendu, le Père Pettyjohn étudia la jeune femme avec plus d'intérêt.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir affaire à une paysanne désargentée, il nota avec surprise pendant qu'elle nettoyait l'autel qu'elle avait des longues mains blanches, lisses et douces. Les mains d'une aristocrate.

Il continua son enquête en échangeant quelques propos avec elle, par-ci par-là, mine de rien. En plus d'une excellente maîtrise de l'allemand, Elizabeth Turner possédait une connaissance pointue du français, de l'espagnol et de l'italien. Le grec et le latin n'avaient pas de secret pour elle. Elle s'exprimait avec aisance sur les œuvres des philosophes classiques et contemporains. Il testa son employée sur sa connaissance des textes bibliques et sa maîtrise des principes théologiques était impeccable.

Conclusion : Elizabeth Turner possédait une éducation bourgeoise extrêmement raffinée, à faire pâlir de jalousie les grenouilles de bénitier du village. Que faisait une femme de sa condition à récurer le dallage d'une église ? Qui était cette femme ?

Alors que les semaines s'écoulaient et que sa curiosité grandissait, il nota un élément étrange alors qu'elle astiquait un vitrail. Son profil présentait une anomalie qui n'était pas présente auparavant.

 _\- Bonté divine ! Elizabeth, vous êtes enceinte !_


	3. Chapter 3

Convoquée dans le bureau du Père Pettyjohn qui faisait les cent pas, Elizabeth Swann tentait de plaider sa cause :

 _\- Mon père, j'ai conscience que ma situation va à l'encontre de votre conception chrétienne mais j'ai besoin de cet emploi. Je.._

 _\- Vous auriez dû m'en informer dès le départ, Madame Turner. Depuis quand savez-vous pour l'enfant ?_

Silence.

 _\- Depuis longtemps ! Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Qui est le père ?_

Il avait posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait remarqué la grossesse de la jeune femme.

 _\- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas vous répondre. Sachez simplement que cet enfant a été conçu dans les liens du mariage,_ dit-elle doucement.

 _\- Un mariage sans alliance ?_ , fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

Dans un réflexe de protection, Elizabeth masqua son annulaire gauche effectivement dépourvu d'alliance. Lors de leur mariage improvisé à bord du _Black Pearl_ , célébré par le capitaine Barbossa, le couple n'avait pas eu le temps de se soucier du port d'alliances.

 _\- La célébration me suffisait. Je n'avais besoin ni d'une alliance, ni d'une robe blanche,_ expliqua-t-elle.

 _\- Il sait, pour le bébé ?_

Elizabeth eut un regard triste.

- _Non. Il est reparti en mer avant que je ne le sache moi-même et que je puisse l'en informer._

 _Reparti en mer ? Probablement un matelot sans importance_ \- nota le prêtre _. Un commodore l'aurait épousée en grande pompe et lui aurait mis une alliance au doigt. Comment une femme de sa condition a-t-elle pu s'acoquiner d'un homme pareil ?_

Debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau, dos à Elizabeth, le Père Pettyjohn regardait l'horizon de la mer qui s'étendait face à lui. L'homme soupira.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre grossesse va devenir de plus en plus visible. Lough North est une petite ville. Les nouvelles se répandent comme une traînée de poudre, votre grossesse sera bientôt sur la bouche de toutes les cancanières. Ici comme ailleurs, il est mal vu d'être une mère célibataire._

 _\- J'en ai conscience._

L'homme d'église regarda cette femme digne qui le dardait d'un regard sans concession. Admiratif de la bravoure et du cran d'Elizabeth, il réfléchit un instant et prit la décision suivante.

 _\- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez bien plus qu'une femme de ménage, Madame Turner. Je trouve que ce serait du gâchis de vous laisser gaspiller vos aptitudes intellectuelles en récurant les sols. Bientôt, votre état ne vous permettra plus d'effectuer ces tâches, de toute manière..._

Le Père Pettyjohn prit une inspiration.

- _Je suis de plus en plus occupé par mes fonctions et je n'ai pas la capacité de me dédoubler. J'ai besoin d'une assistante. Vous rédigerez mes sermons, vous sélectionnerez les passages bibliques à lire au cours du culte, vous effectuerez la comptabilité, vous préparerez mes cours pour le séminaire, vous me traduirez à l'occasion les courriers que je reçois de mes confrères de Rome... Bref, le salaire n'est pas glorieux mais je vous propose de devenir mon assistante et de mettre à profit vos compétences à mon service. Qu'en dites-vous ?_

Elizabeth sourit.

 _\- Affaire conclue._

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et le ventre d'Elizabeth Swann tendait ostensiblement sous le tissu de sa robe. La grossesse de la jeune anglaise était désormais devenue visible aux yeux de tous les habitants du bourg. Comme l'avait prévu le Père Pettyjohn, les commérages ne se firent pas attendre : qui était cette jeune femme célibataire enceinte ? Qui était le père ? D'où venait-elle ? N'avait-elle pas conscience que c'était immoral d'avoir fauté et d'attendre un enfant en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage ?

Indifférente aux ragots, Elizabeth s'attelait à ses tâches auprès du Père Pettyjohn. Après sa journée de travail, elle descendait jusqu'à la plage et retirait ses chaussures pour marcher dans le sable. Soupirant d'aise, laissant les vagues lui caresser les pieds, elle se sentait au plus près de son mari.

 _Will, je suis si heureuse de ce bébé à naître. J'ai l'impression que tu es quelque part au fond de moi, qu'une part de toi est là. Tu me manques. Tu serais tellement heureux d'être père._

* * *

 _\- Félicitations, c'est un garçon ! Il est en parfaite santé !_

Échevelée, transpirante, Elizabeth se redressa avec peine du lit d'où elle venait de mettre au monde son enfant. Rayonnante, la sage-femme essuyait en douceur le visage de son fils nouveau-né.

 _\- Je... Je peux le prendre ?_ \- balbutia la jeune anglaise, légèrement anxieuse.

 _\- Bien sûr ! Tenez !_

Catherine, la sage femme, plaça délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Émue, Elizabeth dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle contempla le visage du poupon endormi et caressa doucement le dos de sa petite main. Une vague d'amour la submergea. Elle sut immédiatement que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle aimerait toujours cet enfant du plus profond d'elle-même.

 _\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?_

Elizabeth contempla son fils. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse car elle avait choisi de nommer son enfant à naître d'après le deuxième prénom de son époux.

 _\- Henry. Je vais l'appeler Henry._

 _\- Merveilleux ! Je vais l'annoncer tout de suite au Père Pettyjohn ! Il est fébrile que je lui donne de vos nouvelles ! Je reviens dans un instant._

Catherine quitta la pièce avec précipitation, dans un tourbillon de jupons frottant le sol. Le silence revint dans la pièce. Elizabeth contempla longuement l'enfant, lui caressa la joue.  
 _  
Will, si seulement tu étais là. Will, tu viens de devenir père !  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour vos commentaires, que je lis avec beaucoup de plaisir !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira,  
Elinoï.

* * *

 _Première année à Lough North_

La naissance d'Henry lui fit rapidement prendre conscience de la précarité de son statut de jeune mère isolée. Mise au ban du bourg pour avoir accouché d'un enfant né de père inconnu, Elizabeth n'ignorait pas les médisances qui circulaient à son sujet. Dans ces circonstances, difficile d'imaginer une quelconque solidarité féminine pour l'aider à faire ses premiers pas de jeune mère.

Pire encore, sa récente maternité la renvoyait à l'absence de sa propre mère, morte en couche en la mettant au monde. Aucune référence maternelle pour la guider, lui enseigner comment prendre soin d'un nourrisson. Seule Catherine – la sage-femme qui l'avait aidée à mettre au monde Henry – répondait présente.

Catherine était une bénédiction du ciel.

Entre deux tournées dans les maisonnées attenantes, Catherine passait régulièrement dans sa chambre du presbytère. Consciencieuse et perfectionniste, Elizabeth observait Catherine changer et emmailloter Henry. Puis, sous l'œil approbateur de la maïeuticienne, elle reproduisait les gestes à l'identique.

Elle interrogeait et notait les conseils de Catherine sur toutes les problématiques qu'elle pouvait connaître en tant que jeune mère : de son affolement devant les premiers cris de son bébé, à son interrogation concernant le passage adapté aux aliments solides.

Au-delà de l'immense affection qu'elle portait à son fils, Henry demeurait la preuve la plus formelle et le lien le plus tangible de sa relation avec Will. Raison supplémentaire, pour la jeune anglaise, de prendre soin de l'ultime cadeau que lui avait laissé son époux avant de partir en mer.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Lough North. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. A l'aide d'un pic, Elizabeth rallumait les braises de la cheminée. Les bûches crépitèrent et une douce chaleur commença à se répandre dans l'âtre. Frissonnant par ce froid d'hiver, la jeune anglaise resserra son châle et ajusta les couvertures d'Henry. Le bébé dormait sagement dans son berceau, près de la cheminée.

En l'absence du Père Pettyjohn, Elizabeth s'attablait dans son bureau les soirs d'hiver afin de pouvoir profiter de la plus grande cheminée du presbytère. Alors qu'elle rédigeait un papier, Catherine fit irruption, le souffle court. _  
_  
- _Madame Turner ! Un groupe d'individus arrive. Ils ont remué ciel et terre toute la soirée au village, pour vous retrouver ! Je voulais vous prévenir._

Elizabeth se redressa, vigilante. _Des milices de la couronne ?_

\- _Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue Catherine. Vous pouvez disposer._

Alors que son amie s'éloignait, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher progressivement.

Sa poignée se referma sur le coupe-papier, qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour ouvrir les missives du pasteur. Angoissée, son regard glissa vers son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son landeau. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de le cacher à temps.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle retint son souffle, prête à dégainer son arme de fortune.

- _Salut poupée !_

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha aussitôt le coupe-papier, désormais inutile. Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs et Jack Sparrow s'engouffrèrent dans le bureau du pasteur.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_ \- fulmina l'anglaise.

Elizabeth n'avait pas oublié son éviction sans ménagement du Black Pearl à l'annonce de sa grossesse et en conservait une amertume tenace. Un sentiment de fureur monta en elle, quand elle réalisa que l'arrivée inopinée d'un groupe d'hommes aux allures de brigands dans ce bourg tranquille irlandais avait sans doute dû alerter les habitants et l'exposait à la dénonciation auprès de la couronne anglaise.

\- _Je n'oublie jamais une promesse, ma jolie_ – déclara le capitaine Sparrow dans une courbette théâtrale. _J'avais dit que je viendrai te rendre visite chaque année. Nous venons voir comment se portent la femme et la progéniture de ce cher William !_

 _\- C'est lui, l'enfant ?_ \- s'écria Ragetti avec une voix aiguë, en pointant le doigt en direction du berceau.

Elizabeth soupira et ne put retenir un sourire. S'il était étrange de voir quatre pirates dans un édifice religieux, il était encore plus étrange de voir quatre hommes aguerris devenir nerveux face à un nourrisson.

La jeune anglaise se rapprocha du landeau.

- _Je vous présente Henry. Il a trois mois. Venez, vous pouvez vous approcher. Il ne va pas vous mordre_.

Les hommes restèrent plantés comme des piquets, sans bouger. Un malaise s'installa.

\- _Il est... spécial ?_ \- osa Gibbs.

- _Spécial ? Comment ça, spécial ?_

 _\- Ben, je te rappelle au passage que c'est le fils d'un mort frappé d'une malédiction par Calypso. Il y a quand même de quoi se poser des questions sur l'enfant à naître !_

Ragetti mit un coup de coude à Pintel, pour ses propos abrupts, craignant d'avoir déclenché le courroux de la femme de l'immortel capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

 _\- Henry est ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est un enfant en parfaite santé. Il n'a pas de pouvoirs spéciaux, du moins pour le moment_ – rit Elizabeth. _Venez, vous êtes venus pour le voir de toute façon, je présume ?_

Maladroitement, le petit groupe se rapprocha avec appréhension du berceau. Henry dormait toujours paisiblement, ses mèches brunes balayant son front. Le charme du nourrisson fit rapidement son effet.

- _Il a l'air vraiment sage... Il est bien de Will, dis-moi ?_ \- lâcha le capitaine Sparrow.

- _Jack !_ Rugit la jeune femme, outrée qu'il puisse remettre en question sa fidélité.

- _Bah ! J'étais vraiment persuadé qu'il était eunuque !_


End file.
